Thank you for everything
by helaluvE
Summary: inspired by The land of confusion. Madison's reaction to ephram's message. OneShot. please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood.

A/N: This is fist attempt on a OneShot, so I hope you'll like it! It's inspired by "The land of confusion" and the message Ephram left on Madison's answering machine.

_**Thank you…for everything. **_

Madison fell on the armchair behind her. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She just heard the message that Ephram had left and she suddenly felt so overwhelmed. She put the phone down on the coffee table and dried her tears. What was she supposed to do? She knew what she wanted to do but she was not sure if it was a good idea. He had seemed so sincere. She leaned back and began to bite her nails. After what seemed hours, she took her cell phone and listen to the message one more time. She smiled at herself and dialled another number.

"Good morning." She said. "I want a ticket for the next flight to Denver, Colorado."

Ephram was reading a book on the couch; it has been two days since he had left the message. He was about to give up on his boring book when he heard a knock on the door. Bright and Reid were out for the afternoon so he got up and opened the door. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw who was behind it.

"Hi." Madison said breathlessly but smiling though.

"Hi." He answered, still in shock.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of-of course." He said while taking a step back to let her come inside. He closed the door and turned to look at her, she seemed even more nervous than he was in shock. After few seconds of awkward silence she finally said:

"So, this where you live now?"

"Yeah." He said shoving his hands in his jeans pocket. "Shall we seat he said." Pointing at the couch and she nodded. "So, what brings you by?" he asked after seating down on the armchair across of her. He chuckled. "You know it's weird to ask this to you." She smiled.

"I got your message."

"That's what I figured but you could've just called me back." He said a little worried.

"Yeah I know but I don't know I felt the urge to come. It wouldn't have been right to just call you back." He nodded. "I just wanted to thank you." He looked at her quizzically. "For what you said on that message. You can't even imagine what it meant for me. This past two years were worst than hell; guilt was consuming me and it still does but somehow your message made it all better." She finished smiling and he smiled back.

"I should've done it before but I had a lot to figure out first. This story turned my life upside down, but the outcomes are not as bad as I thought they would be…" he looked at her she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry." He said realising that the outcomes might be bad for her.

"It's ok." She said looking down at her hands.

"I went to see him." he said after a little while. She looked up quickly. "Well, I didn't see him but I went to their house, I saw where they live. I'm sure he's fine." He finally said with a reassuring tone.

"You think?" she asked and he nodded.

"Life goes on." He said seriously. "We have to live with that and even though it's really hard we HAVE to move on." She smiled and looked at him intrigued.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…it's just that you seem so… mature." He smiled. "I must go." she said. "The cab is waiting for me outside and my flight is in 3 hours."

"Ok. Thanks for coming."

"That's the least I could do." She said as they stood up and headed toward the door. "By the way how's Delia?" she asked smiling.

"She's good. She's preparing her bat mitzvah and everything. She became quiet a terror, she's even worse than I was." They shared a giggle.

"Someone had to kick yours and your father's butt." He laughed. "How are things with you guys?" she asked more seriously.

"Good. Better than I thought…"

"It's great." She said sincerely and turned to open the door. "Take care." She said standing on frame of the door.

"You too." he said shoving his hands in his pocket, once again. She took a step closer and hesitantly hugged him. It was a little awkward and weird but he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he nodded. They slowly pulled apart and after a last look, she left.

Later that evening Ephram was practicing piano in his old home when his father came home from work. Andy stood on the frame of the door and looked at his son. The peace he was playing was beautiful and Ephram's playing was absolutely amazing. When his son finished he turned to look at him; Ephram was smiling.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi. It' was great Ephram." They smiled at each other.

"Madison came to see me today." Ephram said after a little while. Andy's eyes widened. "She wanted to thank me for the message I left her." Andy nodded in comprehension and smiled at him.

"You're ok?" he asked.

"I'm great." Ephram said and turned to play a little more before dinner.

"Something smells really good in here." Andy said intrigued. "Did you cook?" Ephram laughed.

"Please! Nina is cooking dinner, Sam and her are having dinner with us."

"Good idea." Andy said smiling.

"A way of thanking you." Ephram said teasing his father.

The end.

I hope you liked it! please review i want to know what you think.

P.S:The land of confusion was great!


End file.
